La leyenda de los Titanes
by EliseVonWinken
Summary: En principio esto será un One-shot. Veré como van las cosas y si me animo, haré caps. ¿Y si en realidad los titanes si pudiesen aterrar a los humanos aún dentro de las murallas de más de cincuenta metros de alto?
1. Prólogo: Murallas

**Hola! Buenas noches a todos! Es mi primer fic de Shingeki no Kyoujin así que estoy muy nerviosa . Quisiera dar las gracias al grupo de Facebook LeviHanji fans por darme ese empujoncito que me faltaba para escribirlo! Es el primero que publico aquí, sean gentiles conmigo :3**

**Bueno antes de nada debo decir que Shingeki no Kyoujin ni los respectivos personajes me pertenecen.**

**Ahora sí, ojalá les guste!.**

Según contaba la leyenda…la humanidad fue casi exterminada hace 100 años atrás.

Nadie sabía por qué esos monstruos atacaban a los humanos, pero tampoco importaba demasiado…el instinto de supervivencia bloqueaba cualquier pregunta que se almacenase en tu cerebro el momento en el que sientes la adrenalina recorrer tu cuerpo…

_Titanes._

_Sangre._

_Destrucción._

_Sangre._

_Titanes._

_Repite el ciclo hasta que pierdas la cordura._

Eso fue lo ocurrido, muchas personas, supervivientes de la masacre. Perdieron la cordura.

Otras tantas, no soportaban el hecho de ver hasta que abismo se había visto encerrada la humanidad.

_La especie que alardeaba de ser superior ante otras tantas._

_Ahora diezmada._

_Ser Humano._

_Animal._

_Racional._

_Vegetal._

Todas las mañanas desde esos cien años hacia delante fueron tranquilas dentro de las grandes murallas de un tamaño dantesco. Cincuenta metros. Otorgadas por el Todopoderoso según la Iglesia.

La gente se olvidó de ellos por completo. Seguían sus vidas, tan monótonas como brillantes.

_Viendo a una nueva vida llegar al mundo._

_Dando el último adiós a un ser querido._

_Perdiendo todo contra ellos._

_Volviendo diezmados otra vez._

_Pero sin rendirse jamás._

_Un brillo de odio aparece en sus ojos._

_Sus mandíbulas cerradas aguantan el dolor._

_Amarga derrota._

_Destrozado luchador._

La Legión de Reconocimiento. La única institución que tenía el permiso para salir fuera de las Sagradas Murallas. Según había llegado a reportar Erwin Smith, más del treinta por ciento de los soldados que salían de las murallas no volvían con vida. Y seguía incrementando. Dejando a la Humanidad otra vez en una desventaja tan desoladora como en un filo.

_El filo manchado con su sucia sangre._

_¿Te atreves a adivinar a cuanta gente habrá sesgado del mundo antes de morir?_

_No, mejor ni lo preguntes._

_Contén tu aliento._

_Míralos con odio._

_Míralos con rencor._

_Grita hasta que giren sus cabezas hacia ti._

_Demuestra que es capaz de lograr la humanidad._

_La unión hace la fuerza…dicen._

Los Equipos de Maniobra Tridimensionales no dejaban de funcionar en ningún instante. Soldados saltando de un sitio hacia otro. Tejado tras tejado. Esquivando sus grandes guadañas. Con una precisión abrumadora.

-Oh mierda… ¡No! ¡Suéltame monstruo!

-¡No!-Uno de ellos estaba a punto de ser devorado. Entre sus sucios dientes manchados de la vida de incontables personas. Miró alrededor del titán. Cuatro más se acercaban en distintas direcciones. Tres por la derecha. Uno por la izquierda.

-Tsk… ¿Nunca os cansáis?-Su pelo negro danzaba a la vez que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se movían en un baile desenfrenado, en el que, el acompañante…era un Titán.

En menos de un segundo, el titán cayó al suelo, el soldado logró escabullirse un poco de ese infierno en el que había estado segundos atrás.

_Sus ojos analizan cualquier inicio de otras aberraciones._

_Que se atrevan a manchar su espada._

_Su filo más fino que un bisturí._

_Suelta un suspiro de resignación._

_Está cansado._

_Pero las ordenes de Erwin…_

_Son órdenes…_

Suspiró con pesadez, mientras comandaba a dos que fuesen a por aquellos tres de la derecha y el iría a por el de la izquierda.

Sus ojos verdes se perdían con el azul del cielo. ¿Y si volvían? No, para nada, la humanidad se había adormecido tras esos cien años de tranquilidad. La Guardia Estacionaria no hacía más que emborracharse una y otra vez tras la jornada. La gente rica solo alardeaba de su estatus en Wall Sina. Todo era un desvarío. Cerró los ojos…

_Muralla destruida._

_Sueños rotos._

_Toque de queda destruido._

_Ilusiones desmenuzadas._

_Corre antes de que tu propio miedo paralice tus piernas._

_Sus ojos no se apartan el Titán._

_Mide más que la propia muralla._

"_Oh, Señor, ¡Acógenos en tu seno!"_

_Pues no, somos más que eso…_

_~Corderos tan libres, que están hambrientos como lobos, sedientos de venganza._


	2. Capitulo 1: Discusión

_**Hoola :3 Como están? Tal y como prometí el capítulo 1! No tiene tanta acción como el primero, pero es el comienzo! Ojala les guste!**_

_**Gracias a Talii Tanuki, ShoujoMadness, **__**MissCandyLu y **__**Prinz.G**__**othic por sus Reviews! Me hacen muy feliz! *^***_

_**En fin, solo deseo que les guste! Gracias por leer! ^^**_

_**REPITO: Shingeki no Kyoujin ni sus respectivos personajes me pertenecen, son obra y autoría de Hajime Isayama.**_

Capítulo 1 – Discusión.

_Sangre que surca las calles._

_Dulce._

_Pegajosa._

_Brillante._

_Mandíbulas que destrozan almas._

_Las desmenuzan._

_Luego desangran._

_Y se las comen._

_Pero su espíritu sigue vivo._

_En tu __**alma.**_

_Ahí pues, mira al cielo, alza tu mano hacia él y ciérrala formando un puño._

-¿Eren? ¿Eren?-El continuo zarandeo despertó al joven de pelo castaño, que segundos antes dormía en la cómoda sombra, bajo un gran árbol en lo alto de una colina.

_Destrucción._

_Muerte._

_Titanes._

_Muralla._

_Titanes._

_Muerte._

_Destrucción._

_Almas sin descanso._

_Alimento para el vencedor._

_El perímetro de su territorio avanza más y más. _

_¿Hasta cuándo piensas dejar que se rían de ti?_

Eren sacudió la cabeza, mareado. ¿Acaso era todo aquello una mera pesadilla sin importancia? ¿Un sueño premonitorio? Ante la segunda opción, su cuerpo se encogió y tembló ante el hecho de que todo aquello ocurriera.

_Podría ser dentro de un año._

_Podría ser dentro de unos seis, tres o quizá un mes._

_Podría ser dentro de quince días._

_Podría ser mañana._

_Podría ser dentro de unas horas._

_Podría ser dentro de unos minutos._

_¿Y si pudiese ocurrir ahora?_

-¡Eren! Vamos, tenemos que llevar la leña ¿recuerdas?-Los fríos ojos de Mikasa le miraban, enfadados, y su bufanda de color rojo siempre alrededor de su cuello le hacía un leve cosquilleo en el rostro.

-Ya voy, ya voy…-se levantó con pesadez y durante un momento, mareado, y juraba que durante un instante vio todo el pueblo de Shiganshina en llamas y gente corriendo sin rumbo.

_Encerrados como ganado._

_¿A qué esperas para alzar tu espada y obligarlos a devolverte lo que es tuyo?_

_No…lo que es tuyo no._

_Lo que siempre le ha pertenecido a la Humanidad… _

**_La Libertad._**

_Esa sensación que perdió hace más de cien años a su causa._

_Esa sensación de que puedes volar más alto que los pájaros._

_Sin preocuparte por si un gigante de siete, diez o quince metros está en lo más profundo de un bosque._

_Preparado para comerte._

Llegaron sin casi contratiempos a casa, salvo por una pequeña discusión con Hannes en la entrada elevadiza. Llegando a casa, su madre, Carla Jaeger, ya preparaba la comida como siempre. Con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mikasa te ayudó ¿verdad? tienes las orejas rojas-la mujer soltó una risita al ver el puchero que hacía su hijo.

_Sabía lo que iba ha decir._

_Pero la idea no se le salía de la cabeza._

_Niño testarudo._

_Madre sobreprotectora._

Volvieron a discutir lo mismo de siempre. Eren con su afán de unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Al final, y por mucho que le doliese acababan gritándose el uno al otro.

-¡No te lo consiento Eren! ¡Es demasiado peligroso!

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

-¡EREN!

-Está bien, Carla…

-Pero, cari…-Grisha Jaeger, su esposo, padre de Eren y adoptivo de Mikasa la miraba sin ninguna preocupación, como si todo fuese algo tranquilo.

_Pero la Legión…_

_Era la primera y quizás la última línea de defensa de la Humanidad._

_Puede que la Guardia Estacionaria ayudase._

_Pero la Policía Militar quizás no actuase a tiempo._

_Tenían su sed demasiado aplacada._

_Y sus músculos demasiado dormidos y agarrotados._

_¿Acaso no tenían una sed de venganza permanente?_

_~Nadie recuerda el nombre de las flores pisoteadas._


End file.
